Puppet Play
by Divine Service
Summary: A mysterious puppeteer that Amy first time met and also a mysterious girl that join Grand Chase. Summary sucks...might become Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first OC fiction, I'm still an amateur writer. Well, on to the fiction.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Puppeteer and his Puppet**

10:00 a.m. Serdin's mansion _**(A/N: Is it a mansion where they live?)**_.

**Normal POV**

"Where are you going Amy?" Jin asked me that was about to stepped outside.

"Going to buy new dresses~. You know me, right Jinny?" Amy winked at him and let herself went outside. As she left, Luxus came downstairs.

"Hey, where is she going…Jin?" Luxus sweat dropped seeing him…daydreaming

"Amy~…you're already perfect" Jin just keeps daydreaming. With an aura of hearts…Luxus just left for the training ground.

Somewhere near the shop where Amy carrying two bags which is filled with clothes. And left the shop, while the shop owner thanking her.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"Oh~…I bought way too much~…then I'm going to give Arme some" I'm just talking to myself, well I do that sometimes. I was walking way back to the mansion. Until something caught my interest. A crowd of people near the corner. I approached the crowd and trying to squeeze in. Well, I did squeeze in until I saw a girl with a heterochromia eye which is, the right eye is sky blue and the left eye is just plain brown. And she was juggling with a dark-cloak puppet floating, like a wraith. The girl was amazing; she can juggle with a puppet at the same time controlling it. I just watch, about three minutes, they even show tricky magic and etc. It took 1 hour to do that kind of 'entertainment'. The crowd applause and she bows down. After the play I approached her.

"Hello~ that was great!" she just jumped in surprise. And looked at me with innocent looking eyes

"Uhmmm…thanks" her voice was so cute!

"Anyway, what's your name~? I just wanted to know, we might get along~"

"You seem a cheerful person, my name is 'Arcanux' Faust Arfueltz" That's a little long but so coo—WAIT-WHAT!

"C-c-c-come again? Arcanux?"

"Yes…uhmmm…why?"

"You're a…guy?" I just asked just to make sure.

"Y-y-yes…well, its normal everyone mistaken me as a girl…so, I'm used to it" He sweat dropped

"Anyway, my name is Amy. Amy Aruha" And gave him a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Aruha…"

"Just Amy…without Ms…actually I had a lover" it's true…and that's Jin

"I see, so you're engage?" 'He' bluntly asked me

"Uh…no. But, I hope he would propose to me." And I started daydreaming.

* * *

**Meanwhile, near the door of the Grand Chase Mansion. A girl with gothic Lolita attire walked near the door. **

**? POV**

So…this is the Grand Chase mansion, I keep hearing about. Sure it was big and all, but…will they accept me?

"Can we help you?" a monochrome voice startled me from my behind…and saw a girl with heterochromia eyes behind those glasses, which is reminding me of…him, only without glasses. And long blue hair.

"Yes…is this the Grand Chase?" I asked her also with monochrome voice, and wore my expressionless mask…that he stated it was like a mask.

"Yes…"

"Is that so…is there any vacant affiliations? I want to join this…so-called Guild."

"Please follow me, I will lead you to our Knight Master. My name is Mari Ming Onette, by the way. Call me whatever you want…" And then she walked inside the mansion. I did follow her inside the mansion.

"Ms. Mari…" I said it before walking inside

"What is it?" she turns around

"Now, that I know your name, I should introduce you myself, my name is…"

* * *

**Near the place, where Arcanux perform his play. Amy and Arcanux were eating crepes that Amy bought for him at the stall. Where they are now sitting on a bench. **

**Third-Person POV**

"Thanks, I appreciate it…" Arcanux said before taking his first bite at his crepes

"You're welcome. Anyway, is entertaining is always do?" Amy asked also enjoying her crepes

"Yes…I live it…because I can make people happy and let them enjoy…what they are looking at…"

"I see. About your puppet...it looks a little…" Amy stopped from her words

"Like a wraith? Actually, it is my only puppet…no, I meant family. My only family left. Would you rather believe me, that he was my brother?" Arcanux slightly curl his lips. Amy doesn't know what she will think if it's true or not.

"I really don't know…"

"Well, it's true." Before Amy was about to say something. The puppet moved itself. Amy was shocked and terrified, but at the same time, she was amazed.

"Wow~" Arcanux couldn't help but looked at her.

"You're not…scared?"

"Well, I was first. But, wow…it was so amazing! Anyway, I believe that was your brother…so may I asked what his name?" Amy had stars on her eyes. Arcanux and his puppet couldn't help but looked each other.

"Oh well, his name is Kreuz." Arcanux introduce his puppet.

"Anyway, nice to meet you both…oh my, I need to go…my friends must be looking for me. Well, bye." And she left carrying her bags.

"Such a cheerful person…yes, Kreuz…we will join the guild…soon enough. But first things first, we need a place to rest"

* * *

_**Well, that's for chapter 1. *sigh* I'm a little lazy this days…too much homework.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh man, please notify me when something goes wrong. I rushed this; I'm having writer's block**_

_**Ahem…I'm not really great at English; I hope you guys understand…**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own GC except the OCs I created…)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Black Rose**_

Arcanux POV

"_M-Mommy?" a child with long black hair approaches his mother _

"_Yes…what is *cough* it?" a pale yet beautiful woman lying on a small bed._

"_Are you going to be alright, mommy?" asked the child _

"_I do…*cough* * cough* I do not know…" the pale woman looked at her child "Where…is your brother?" _

"_He's looking for herbs just for you, we will work hard just for you, mommy!" the child said with enthusiasm_

"_Ha ha ha…*cough* *cough*…" the woman was about to cry "I'm so happy…that I gave birth to you two…let me tell you a story…there's a witch who holds a tremendous power…she didn't cared to anyone *cough*…she was too proud to her power, this what she call a precious treasure…but she was wrong, after falling in love with a young noble and gave birth to twins…they were really precious to her, but her lover believes that this is an ill omen. They were banned together with their mother, now living on a forest. The witch's children grew peacefully on that forest, the twins learned magic. Now, the witch's life was…about to fade. Her children were working hard to find a cure…but…not a single find. Even though this is the end of her life, she finally noticed…*cough* *cough* the most…pre…cious…treasure…was…life…" the woman rest peacefully, but with a smile on her face._

"_M-Mommy?" the child was trying to wake her "Mommy, please wake up…" the woman didn't moved. The child noticed, she wasn't breathing. "Mommy, please don't leave us…*sniff* *sniff* please…don't…I want to play with mommy…I want to walk *sniff* with mommy…I want to see *sniff* the whole world with mommy" the child gave up and cried._

"MOTHER!" I woke up and noticing I had tears in my eyes. Kreuz looked at me with his only left eye. I wiped my tears off. I looked around on my rented room. "This past few dreams…was really putting some image of me again."

"Dreams? Or rather prefer memories, brother" Kreuz talked to me in my mind. "Oh, that Amy girl from yesterday…"

"Oh her…well, she was very cheerful of some sort…" I get up from my bed…and fixed it up.

"She was very noisy and annoying"

"You know…you're quite rude to anyone…"

"And you're very nice to anyone…it's quite naïve of…you" Kreuz said with sarcasm.

"*sigh* Enough, I don't want to quarrel with you" I said when I was putting my overcoat.

"Whatever, now that reminds me today, we need to—"someone interrupt us when someone knocked.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Arcanux?" some worker that taking care of the inn asked and for some reason Kreuz acted like a real LIFELESS puppet, well never mind. He gave me a letter and went to his work. I read the letter:

_**Dear Arcanux,**_

_**It's been a long time now, isn't it? I knew you were in Serdin and knew where you staying, so I thought sending you a letter. I joined Grand Chase recently. That's all.**_

* * *

**Lass POV**

It seems everyone's at the lounge. Elesis talking with Ronan, Lire was looking outside the window, Ryan was taking care of a flower, Arme was reading a magic book, Jin was doing sit ups, Sieghart…sleeping as usual, Mari…doing some research under the books…Zero doing nothing, Dio and Ley…chatting…and the others must be out of the mission. Now that reminds me…

"Hey, where's Amy?"

"Oh, she said, she's going out for a bit" Jin stop doing his sit ups

I was about to ask again, until Knight Master enter the room. With someone who I'm not familiar with, that was wearing a gothic lolita.

"We had a new member. Please introduce yourself…" Knight Master said.

"…Aria…Aria Les Chrysanthemum…" she said it with a monochrome voice…looks like we have another Mari.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

So this is everyone's comment:

Elesis: Why do I have a feeling I saw a cute girl, again…But for some reason, her eyes were so cold.

Arme: Another cute girl! Oh my, I need to restraint myself from hugging her. She's also like her.

Lire: She seems quiet and emotionless, but she seems nice.

Jin: Wow…her skin is really pure white…unlike Amy…whoa I'm dead if she heard me like that…

Ronan: Is she from a royal family? She's really beautiful

Ryan: She's too beautiful to be true; she is also like a doll!

Lass: I feel we are going bigger, like a family.

Zero: No comment

Dio: Why do I feel my heart skips a beat? No way am I falling in love…

Ley: Hmmm…she's so cute to be a human…

Sieghart: *sleeping*

Mari: So she did came…this ought to be interesting…

Aria: Now, why do I feel…I'm getting examined? Is it my dress?

"There's another one I met the previous day, he's still not here…I hope he won't decline my offer." The Knight Master said

"Wait, there's another one?" Elesis shout

"Yes, I met him at the nearby village outside the castle…he defeated 100 bandits…" Knight Master explained.

"Wait, I heard that news! It was quite famous; a man with a terrifying wraith-like with him successfully defeating the marauding bandits that intended robbing the village." Arme said with a hint of amusement

"Yes, that's true, they were all captured, and because of him that village is safe. I did offer him to join Grand Chase, but he's thinking about it."

"May I ask?" Everyone looked at Aria, except Sieghart "Did he look like a girl? Wearing a mage or aristocratic coat and heterochromia eyes." The Knight Master widened her eyes.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, and famous for his name 'Black Rose'…" everyone was shocked about the name.

"Whoa, you mean 'that' witch? Wait, she's a he?" Ryan said

"No, of course she's a girl. She was a sadistic witch, also a great magic user…but I heard she passed away." Arme explained the details

"She's a great fighter, eliminating hundred of orcs or a battalion of dark anmon soldiers in a blink of an eye…it's hard to believe but it's true." Sieghart said while his eyes closed, who were actually listening. "Her ancestors, was like that, too their magic was used for protecting their land."

"Now, I'm familiar with that name. A very well-known noble family married a witch, having twins. Everyone knows that having twins on the family was a bad omen. Without hesitating, he banned his own wife and children to a forest." Ronan exclaimed

"So, you're telling me, his the generation of Black Roses? So weird that their names were like that"

"No, it's just an alias to cover up their name, Elesis" Lire also explained.

"I'M BACK!" Amy bursting inside the lounge

Everyone was shocked (again) even though the atmosphere was a bit tense.

"Welcome back…what did you do outside?"

"Nothing~" Amy cheerfully said it, until she noticed Aria. "Oh~ who are you? Are you a new member? What's your name?" Aria was about say something, when Amy suddenly hugged her. "I can't take it! You're so cute!"

"T-Thank you…Aria is the name" Aria was blushing.

"A-Amy…y-you run too…fast *pant*" someone stopped at the door, taking a break.

"Hmmm? Oh, you finally decided to join?" the Knight Master said

"Oh! I forgot he's going—wait, join?" Amy was a bit confused

"Oh…uh yes, about that village, is everyone safe?" he asked, leaving Amy clueless

"They are safe, there are also soldiers guarding that village, so no worries" she added

"Thank goodness…"

"Err…uhhh…mind filling the blanks?" Ronan said out of the blue.

"Uhhh….I feel left out" Amy sweat dropped

* * *

_**And that's all, for now. Aww~ my head hurts a bit. Maybe I should fix it on the next chapter…oh well…review please (I feel I had too many mistakes _ _|l|)**_

_**Oh, you can give me suggestions...that will helped me out. Oh sorry for the wait.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I will make this story longer, so I will suspend my 'Childhood Promise' story for now. Anyway, the reviewers from the first chapter:**_

_**Medicine: I'm happy that you're fond of my 2 stories (and that is Childhood Promise). Thank you for your support.**_

_**Ghosthunter Slayer: About the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I will try hard. And I didn't seem noticed that I was a little direct ^^".**_

_**Guest: Whoever you are, thank you. I know it's too short for an introduction, let's just say it's like a prologue.**_

_**No w, for the chapter. Oh I forgot…Disclaimer: I do not own GC (except OCs). Oh 1 more thing I find out that Amy's surname was two, 1 in a mahnwa and the other one is in . Her surname is Aruha…which is nicer than Plie**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Follow the Strings**

**In the previous chapter, this is what happened at Arcanux side…**

**Arcanux POV**

This writing, she also joined, huh…I hid the letter from my pocket. I look around for a bit before leaving my room and making sure Kreuz, will fit to his…insect-infested-case-that-I-forgot-to-clean-up. He moves a little bit away from me. I knew that he hate that…case.

"Next time, teach me how to walk without controlling me with-out your strings. Please, put me to anything but that." Kreuz was trembling. It was like a child didn't want to try riding a bike.

"Calm down, there are no bugs, insects or…anything that disgust you…I just clean it up yesterday! Even though, I didn't clean it for almost 4 months."I forgot to mention this, he hate insects or anything disgusting…let's just say…out of all people…he never…I MEAN NEVER KILLED AN INSECT OR A BUG...except an ant. It was quite a shame to a tough twin brother, isn't it?

"Am still sure there is still some! Check it!" Kreuz shouted and like he was about to cry. How shameful. Before I checked it I put it on the doorway, so no one would come in and…misunderstanding of cleaning up a case full of…I don't know. I just clean it up yesterday. I open slightly when somebody slammed the door open forcing me back away a little, and I saw the case flying away…towards to…Kreuz.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kreuz scream in my head. Looks like I didn't clean the case carefully. After seeing Kreuz, who had bugs or insects in his puppet body, I also look at the source, who just barge in the room WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING AT THE DOOR. Seriously, who had no manners? I saw a pink-haired girl and it was fixed in twin tails…wait a minute…

"AMY!?" Seeing the girl from yesterday was quite shocking, but someone knowing where you stay at was a bit creepy.

"ARCA! She was telling the truth! Yippee!" Amy said in her usual cheerful tone. She also hug me for…some any reason that I do not know. And Arca, where did that came from? Anyway, I might as well push her and help Kreuz from his…insect paradise.

"Excuse me but can you back off a bit?" I said it not sounding being rude. She looked at our current position and without hesitation she stood up with her blushing face. "Thank you and can you help my brother?" We both looked at him still trembling. I just deadpanned and Amy showing a disgusted face.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"Thanks for helping out" I said it while taking out the last bug. "I know it's disgusting for a girl like you but, it's your fault barging in"

"N-No it's…alright…and sorry" Amy stuttered in each word, well, it was a bad idea to let a girl help you clean up…bugs. "Uhmmm…is he still mad at me?" Amy just looked at Kreuz.

"The hell, brat! Of course!" On my mind, again, Kreuz was definitely mad. I also can feel his killing intent. Well, before he shows his true color, our cover will be exposed, also hope no one will pass by or look at the source of commotion.

"Whoa, calm down!" I just try blocking him and calming him down.

"W-What…is…he saying?" She looked scared and trembling now. Wait, is she about to cry?

"N-Nothing" I supposed trying to lie is the best way…Oh my, Kreuz is badmouthing her

"Is...he bad*sniff*mouthing me?" She is about to cry. Darn it!

"Of course not—"Kreuz say something inappropriate which makes me angry. "Kreuz, will you just shut up!" Amy started crying…loudly. "A-Amy, d-don't cry. L-Look, a butterfly" she cried even more.

"Will you two…just SHUT UP!" my nerves snapped. Before I say something more to them, a maid of this inn came.

"Ummm…excuse me…but miss—"

"I'm a guy…" I correct her

"Okay? Then young sir…please don't be so noisy…there's still some guests sleeping" she scolded me and left.

"She didn't even asked about the broken door *sniff*"

* * *

**Few minutes later…near the park **

"That was refreshing~" Amy said after chugging a bottle of milk.

"That would be 100 gold, sir" And I just paid the milk. And approach Amy; to start a conversation about earlier, I sat beside her.

"So, why did you visit me? And—" I asked her. She put the empty bottle beside her and looked at me.

"Well, I want to asked you something first"

"Uh…okay"

"Are you a cross dresser or some sort like that" I twitch a bit; she hit the spot about my little secret.

"O-Of course not…" Amy approached my face with hers…I CAN FEEL HER BREATH!

"So~, am I right? *giggle*" This is seduction! OH BY THE GODDESS GAIA AND YAMINI!

* * *

**Xenia Continent**

"Achoo! Oh dear…someone must have talking about me" Gaia said to herself while tending the plants around her.

"*Sneeze* Hmmm…I feel someone saying my name" Yamini said and she goes on roaming around her realm.

* * *

**Back at the Serdin's Park**

"No, I'm not! Now, settle down a bit, Amy" she distance herself "Why do you want to know that so badly?" she smile like a demon. And suddenly she changed her mood into a cheery one. I don't understand one bit. Really…I don't.

"First, I want you to join us…"

"Huh? Join?"

"Yes, I'm a member of Grand Chase" She's a member? "Well, I'm sure everyone will welcome you back in the mansion. Come on, follow me!" She quickly stood up and run directly to the exit path.

"Wait! You forgot, I'm bringing a case! Argh! I need a lot of explaining to do…" I follow her as possible, but there is something bugging me. How did she know where I live? Maybe she was ordered by the Knight Master I met just few days ago…but that still leave me one question. Who knew where I stayed at!? And if I recall, she did say something 'she was telling the truth'. I started running just to follow her. "Hey, somebody is leading us to that place." While I'm still running, Kreuz talk. "I know isn't it gre—"

"I didn't mean Amy is the one leading neither that woman in armor"

"Wait, what do you mean?" I was talking too my mind just to let Kreuz know. There was a moment of silence, only the noise of my footsteps, my breath and crowds of people.

"It's somebody else…" and another silence filled our mind, before bringing that thought, there is something I need to worry about. Amy leaving me behind…DARN! She's fast! Amy wait for me!

* * *

**A few seconds or a minute…they both arrived at their destination.**

I was tired but still trying to run. I checked my surroundings while still trying to catch her. It's so big and well furnish place. Before that, I was still following Amy and she barged in a door…and she went in. I stopped and catching my breath near the door

"A-Amy…y-you run too…fast *pant*"

"Hmmm? Oh, you finally decided to join?" I heard a familiar voice. I look up and saw the woman in armor and I noticed it was the Knight Master (without her helmet, I must admit she's quite beautiful). Not only her looking at me…but people I'm not familiar with. They also had confused look on their face.

"Oh, I forgot he's going—wait, join?" Amy was a bit confused. I can read her face.

"Oh…uh yes, about that village, is everyone safe?"

"They are safe, there are also soldiers guarding that village, so no worries"

"Thank goodness…"

"Err…uhh…mind filling the blanks?" the man clad in armor with violet long hair which tied in a ponytail, said.

"Uhhh…I feel left out" Amy also said it. She had no clue about what's happening. And I feel a reason I'm doing some flashback. Now that's creepy.

"Looks like I need some explanation to do" I said after putting my case down.

"Actually…I suggest we had a little conversation because of…earlier." that voice. I look to a girl with black hair tied in twin tails. Her eyes are still expressionless as ever.

"A-Aria…"

"Do you know her?" the elf girl with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. I can describe her to a motherly figure, too because of her calm personality. But why do I feel I need to be afraid of her? "Uhm?"

"Oh…sorry for spacing out…and yes I do know her"

"It's alright, anyway why don't you take a sit and talk just like Aria said. Anyway, my name's Lire. Lire Eruel"

"Oh, thanks Ms. Eruel"

"Just Lire…no need for formalities" And she smiled

I sat beside with a red-haired girl. And also…she's checking me out. I feel a little nervous but I'm sure she's checking my face. "Is there something on my face?" I asked her if there's something on my face.

"Are you really…a guy?" Maybe I know what the deal on my face is. And I heard a laugh in my mind. You can expect that was Kreuz. I kicked the case as hard as I can. And look to the red-haired girl.

"Yes…yes, I am"

"Okay, and why did you kick the case?" She's making a 'did-I-make-you-mad' face.

"Oh, I'm just tired from running…so I did a little kick" and I smiled at her

"Okay?"

"LIAR! IT HURTS!" Kreuz said in my mind, which makes me want to kick him, again.

"First things first, will you introduce yourself to everyone?" Knight Master said

"Oh, sorry" I stood up from where I'm sitting. "My name is Arcanux. Arcanux Faust Ar-. Arcanux Faust, for now."

"That leaves me that you are trying to hide something but…is it personal?" the Knight Master asked

"Yes…don't worry…I will tell everyone later."

"Actually, we already know you Black Rose. Only about your ancestors." the one who said it was a…male demon. I was shocked. How?

"H-how do you know me?" I said still shocked. He look to Aria, and I gaze at her but she look at the different direction to avoid eye contact with me.

"I see, well…it's alright. I will tell everyone later"

"Actually, we heard you on the news, who saved the village.*sigh*So much for the introduction, isn't it. The name is Elesis Sieghart." The red-haired girl said. She acts like a tomboy.

"Sieg...hart?" I snap until I remember that name. "Sieghart? You mean him!? Then that means you were his granddaughter!?" she nodded in response

"I see, so you knew me…" the black-haired man stood up. Which in his cool position… "The name's Aerknard Sieghart. Just Master Sieghart is okay." Actually I don't believe him. But that reminds me about a man resurrected by the highlander gods. He was the immortal gladiator, Sieghart. I know him a lot because of this:

"So you're the one who got nearly killed by my grandmother?" He froze…a moment of silence in the atmosphere was tremendous.

"N-Nearly killed?" He lose his cool

"Yes, because you challenge my grandmother, right? If I was right, you knew her because she said to my mother and mother told me, grandmother told her name to a famous gladiator and also the one who keep challenging her and annoyed her by being arrogant. She even said you caught a glimpse of the abyss, right?" Sieghart trembles and make a shocked face. Then he fell to his knees…

"T-That's bad parenting!" He shouted

"That's not even considered as bad parenting, old man. Actually, it's more a family's memoir that they need to passed down to their children." Elesis said while patting his grandfather's back. And the purple haired demon burst out in laughter. …" He started walking out the room "I don't have time to waste here any longer. I'm going out to make myself stronger." He left

"Hey, wait!" The demon girl looked at me "I'm sorry about him. Wait for me Dio!" the girl left

"Hahahaha…I actually want to see your face! Hahaha…I already can imagine it…hahaha"

"I'm going back to my room…" the (also) white haired elf with blade on his back left the room.

"Uhhh…this is getting…"

"Weird? Yes…yes it does…" the white haired who is in his teen years said it. He seems calm and quiet, too. "Sometimes, it's actually fun when you see them like this…"

"Uhmmm…"

"Lass Isolet…just be normal…" Lass said who approach me

"Yeah, right. Who is the one, who sometimes prank us all?" He froze. The one who said it was a purple mage.

"What do you mean by that Arme? That was 5 months ago. I also said I was sorry. It's also a payback you people put me to"

"Oh…uh…yeah…about that day…" Lass cut it off by looking at me

"Anyway…as I was saying, just be normal…you don't need to act so formal. I know you're nervous about us or something like that, but feel free to do anything you want." And then he left me alone and started checking Sieghart.

"He's right, well you are a Grand Chase member now, but not officially yet…you still need to meet the Queen. Don't worry, she's nice. Anyway, I'm going to cook lunch now, well, see ya." She also left me alone. She approach Lass and talk about something. Also they helped out, the depressed Sieghart, with Elesis, Lire, Ronan, a male elf and the red-haired boy that I still didn't know helping out. And they all left leaving us here. I noticed the expressionless girl checking me out.

"Uhm…" is the only word I can say

"I don't bite…don't worry…" the expressionless girl start reading her book again. Ugh…I still need to know their names. So I can't say someone's hair color and their gender.

"Looks like they all left, join us instead in lunch…I'll also seeing you tomorrow morning with the Queen. Also you Aria…you will coming with me…" the Knight Master said after leaving the room.

"Oh, that expressionless girl who was checking you out was Mari…Mari Ming Onette…" Aria said. Aria you are also the expressionless girl here.

"Oh, that reminds me…don't you think the inn owner wouldn't be angry about the door?" Amy reminds me about earlier…

"Amy…please don't remind me that. Oh I forgot, who told you where I stayed at? Of all people didn't know what inn I'm staying, if you know what I mean"

"Oh, yeah…she told me what inn you are staying at, I only just bumped into her and asked about you where you staying. I don't know her but she's wearing an aristocratic white clothes and a top hat. She's also had a cream colored hair. She was a beauty!" Amy said while fantasizing about her about something. Wait

"You mean her!?" I shocked Amy and even Mari and Aria.

"Her?" they said on unison.

* * *

**Somewhere in Serdin, actually in a 5 star hotel (though there is a lot of inn in Serdin) on a balcony**

"So, he finally walked up to his stage *giggle*" a girl said and take a sip to her tea. "Now what kind of play you would do, Necromancer."

* * *

_**Finally, I finished at least a longer one. As everyone might notice, I rushed it. Also about Eclipsa Syreni's Witch's Doll, I don't know she also had a puppeteer OC. But I'm sure it's different on mine. Well, that's all.**_


End file.
